


Die Bäckerei

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, German Peeta, Katniss's European Vacation, Tourist Katniss, grieving a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: While on an extended European vacation, Katniss meets an adorable German baker.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly learning German. And with my Everlark obsession mixed in, this little idea formed itself in my mind and I couldn't shake it! So it just had to be done. Can't wait to hear what y'all think!
> 
> I want to give huge thanks to Jules Quaintrelle who very kindly looked over my German and corrected as necessary (and it was quite necessary).
> 
> Big thanks also to my bestie writingbutunpublished for reading everything forced on her.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> (Look for translations at the end of the work.)

Katniss and her sister Prim had been saving money and planning a European trip for the better part of a decade. They'd put away the money from their parents' life insurance as well as every spare penny they could manage. They had enough to spend almost two months traveling.

Prim was in her final year of college and the sisters were making all the final arrangements. Katniss was just about to buy their tickets when tragedy struck. While on the way home from a late night, Prim was killed in a wreck with a drunk driver.

"Gale, what do I do?" Katniss asked desperately when the shock finally wore off.

"I honestly don't know, Catnip." He squeezed her shoulders. "I don't think Prim would want you to wallow in this."

She wiped her eyes. "Our parents haven't been gone that long."

"No, they haven't." He let out a long breath. "You sure have been hit with the shit, haven't you?"

Katniss snorted. "Yeah, to say the least." She stood with a frustrated groan. "It's not fair! Fuck!"

Gale sat back and combed his fingers through his hair. "I wish I could bring her back, Katniss."

"Me too." Her eyes caught the cork board on the wall where she and Prim had pinned all their plans for their European vacation. "So much time spent planning every single detail. And now she'll never go."

"It's a shame it all has to go to waste." He said softly.

She walked over and trailed her fingers over the map and the brochures and the pages printed from internet searches. "I'm going."

"Are you sure?" Gale walked over and squeezed her shoulder. "That's a big place to go on your own."

Katniss looked up with a sad smile. "Like you said, it's a shame for it to go to waste." She set her eyes on the picture Prim had photoshopped of the two of them in front of Big Ben. "I'll wait a bit and get some things settled. But, yeah, I'm going."

Then she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist and sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

Katniss received a decent payout from the accident. She sold the home she'd inherited from her parents, sold all her belongings, and put a few things in storage for her return. Then she bought a ticket to Ireland. She'd wander through Prim's plans from one country to the next in her own rambling way. She could stay gone for quite a while just from all she'd saved with Prim.

Katniss explored castles and churches. She followed the footsteps of Harry Potter and Claire and Jamie Fraser. She even spent a few nights pretending she was a heroine in a Jane Austen novel.

But then she decided it was time for something a little different and she moved east to Germany.

Prim had suggested it when they were making their plans. Afterward, they would have gone to Spain. Katniss had taken a year of German as her second language in high school. Prim had chosen Spanish. Prim was sure they could remember enough to get by each of those countries together.

But when Katniss bough her ticket, she was worried she'd never figure it out on her own. All she could really remember was, " _Wo ist die Bibliothek_?" And she figured she could introduce herself. That was about all she could pull up. She hoped she could remember once she got there.

She found herself in a little town off the beaten path. Definitely not the smartest thing since most of the people seemed to only speak German.

On the taxi ride in, she remembered spotting a charming little bakery with tables outside. After getting settled to her hotel and making a quick call to Gale, she stepped into the hotel lobby.

" _Hallo_." The kind woman behind the counter said. Katniss remembered her name was Mags.

" _Hallo_." Katniss chewed her lip a moment, trying to remember the word she was looking for. " _Ich sehe ein… Bäckerei_."

Mags brightened. " _Ja_! _Die Mellark Bäckerei_! _Es ist die Beste hier_!" She spoke quickly talking about all the pastries. Katniss thought she heard the word " _kaffee_."

Katniss held up her hands to stop the woman. "Um, _wo ist es_?"

" _Wenn Sie aus der Tür kommen einfach nachs rechts gehen_." She gestured to the right. " _Es is das vierte Gebäude_." The woman smiled. " _Überqueren Sie die Straße. Die Bäckerei gegenüber vom Supermarkt_."

Katniss nodded. " _Vielen dank_." She headed out the door, following the woman's directions.

The _Supermarkt_ was pretty big. How she'd missed it and seen the bakery was beyond her. She turned and saw the little space. A sign that read " _Bäckerei_ " hung over the door. The window was painted with the name Mellark in beautiful script. Behind the glass, there were several beautifully decorated cakes and cookies. Pastry that glistened with butter in the sun sat in a display case just inside the door.

Katniss pushed open the door and a bell tinkled invitingly. A blonde man with broad chest and shoulders stepped through a door wiping his hands on a towel that hung from his apron. His face and hair were dusted with flour and there were smears of colored icing on the apron.

He smiled and his blue eyes sparkled. " _Wilkommen_. _Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen_?"

Katniss looked around the room in amazement. "Wow. _Es ist schön_." She pointed at the cakes. " _Das hier_."

The man smiled proudly. " _Ich habe die Kuchen verziert_."

" _Du_?" Katniss pointed.

He nodded. " _Sind sie Amerikanerin_?"

Katniss nodded. " _Ja_." She looked into his face and saw he had a kind smile on his face. She remembered that she used the informal and grew embarrassed. " _Entschuldigung. Meine Deutsch ist_ …" She gave a thumbs down made a face.

He laughed. "I doubt my English is much better."

She laughed and walked toward the display case. "You do this all yourself?"

He shook his head. " _Nein_ , _zusammen mit mienem Vater und Brüdern_." He smiled. "It is just me today. _Mittwoch_ is slow. We take it in turns."

Katniss smiled. "What is your favorite?" She indicated the pastry on display.

He smiled. " _Buchteln_." He pointed to some rolls dusted with powdered sugar. "Those are filled with plum jam. But the ones beside are filled with curd and are much tastier."

She was struck by the look of joy on his face as he spoke. He pointed out several others, his accent growing thicker as he continued.

" _Franzbröchten_. _Nussecken_. _Muskazine_." There were so many words that she grew confused, but she was entertained nonetheless.

Katniss laughed. "So many."

He laughed. "Many."

"And do you have all the recipes memorized?" She felt the spark of his excitement.

"I'm close." He laughed. "My Papa knows. I still have to look up the measurements." He reached in and took out one of the _Buchtel_. "This one has curds and is one I have completely off the top of my head. I'm proud of it."

Katniss took it and asked, " _Was ist der Preis_?" She was proud of herself for remembering that.

" _Nimm nur, für dich es ist gratis_." He said, waving his hand.

"I have to pay." She argued.

He shook his head. "Not at this time. Tomorrow, you come back and pay for whatever you like. A pretty girl like you deserves a gift."

Katniss blushed. " _Vielen dank_." She took the _Buchtel_ and broke off a bit. It was light and slightly sweet. She let out a low moan of appreciation and then reddened even further from sounding so sexual in front of this gorgeous baker.

"You like it?" He asked anxiously.

She nodded. "It's so good." She swallowed. "Are you sure I can't pay you?"

"Just come back tomorrow." He said. "And ask for Peeta."

She smiled. "Peeta."

He nodded. "And what is your name?"

"Katniss."

He repeated it, a dimple appeared in his cheek as his smile grew. "Pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Thank you." Katniss mumbled something about getting out of his hair and left before she did something embarrassing.

She wandered around the town for several hours until it was about time for some dinner. She ducked into a café and ordered a coffee and a sandwich. She watched the world go by as she ate and then headed back to her hotel to read for the rest of the night.

* * *

Peeta watched her leave and then went back to cleaning up the back of the bakery. A few more customers came in, regulars. He packaged up their orders and sent them on their way.

His father came in that evening to help him close up.

" _Wie war es heute_?" Conley asked. The Irish accent was even more prominent. He must have been speaking with his brother. It always got thicker after speaking with his Irish relatives.

" _Gut. Sehr gut_." Peeta boxed up the last of the pastry. He smiled. "Papa?"

" _Ja_?" Conley looked up from figuring the accounts.

" _Ich hab ein Mädchen getroffen. Eine Touristin_." Peeta laughed. " _Sie ist Wunderschön_!"

Conley laughed. " _Du bist verliebt_."

Peeta nodded. " _Ja,bin ich_."

Conley clapped him on the shoulder. " _Mein Sohn_." He laughed. " _Du bist doch nach ein Kind_."

Peeta shook his head. " _Ich bin vierunzwanzig. Ich bin kein Kind mehr_."

Conley waved his hand in dismissal and went back to work.

Peeta continued to think about Katniss. Even as he and his father prepared their evening meal. After his mother Ingrid moved out, Peeta moved back home to help his father out. It was best for all of them because Peeta could pay a smaller rent to his father and also keep an eye on the old man.

Conley spoke about his day. He'd had a nice, long conversation with his younger brother who still lived with his wife and children in the childhood home in Ireland.

Peeta nodded at the appropriate places and made interested sounds, but it was all a show. He was thinking up ways to keep Katniss in the bakery the next day. Or perhaps ask her for a walk without seeming too forward.

They watched television for a very short time after supper before Conley decided to call it a night. Peeta wasn't too far behind. They had to be up early to get the baking started.

* * *

Katniss chose her least wrinkled green t-shirt and a pair of jeans that had one wear left. The rest of her clothes she sent off to the laundry service. She made her way back to the bakery to find her breakfast.

Behind the counter was a man that looked very much like an older version of Peeta. His smile was just as bright and his blue eyes shone as he greeted her.

" _Guten Morgen, faulin_!" He said in his booming voice. " _Wie kann ich Ihnen helfin_?"

Katniss smiled and asked, " _Ist_ Peeta _hier_?"

The man's eyes brightened even more. "Ah, you're the American!" He said with a tick Irish accent.

Katniss nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Peeta is making a delivery, but he will be home shortly." He gestured to the display case. "Can I get you something while you wait?"

Katniss looked over the many options. It was a little overwhelming. She spotted the _buchteln_ and pointed. "I had one of those yesterday. It was really good. I think I'll have another."

"An excellent choice." He chuckled. "Peeta makes these even better than I do." He took out one of the rolls and sat it on a plate. "Can I offer you a cup of coffee or tea?"

"Oh, a cup of coffee would be great." She followed his eyes as he poured her coffee.

"Sugar and cream are on the tables." He said as he passed it over.

"Thank you." She reached for her pocket. "How much do I owe you?"

"Four euros."

Katniss handed him five. "Keep the change." She took her purchases and found a seat beside the windows. She poured a little sugar and cream into her coffee and watched the world go by.

A short time later, Peeta came through the door. " _Papa, ich bin wieder zurück_."

Katniss looked over to see the older man gesture to her. " _Du hast einen Besuch_."

Peeta glanced in the direction his father indicated and a smile spread across his lips. " _Ich nehme meine Pause_." He walked around the counter, poured himself a cup of coffee, and made his way to the table where Katniss sat.

" _Hallo_." Katniss said with a while. " _Wie geht's_?"

Peeta laughed. " _Mir geht's gut. Danke_." He took a sip from his coffee. "We can speak in English."

She shook her head. " _Wir sprechen Deutsch_."

"Okay." He nodded. " _Was bringt dich nach Deutschland_?"

" _Urlab_." She took several moments to think and then said. " _Ich war in…_ " she gave a short laugh, "Great Britain. I can't remember the German for that."

" _Großbritannian._ " He said with a kind grin. " _Warum gerade Großbritannien? Grand es einen Grund dafür?_ "

"Harry Potter. _Meine schwester ist ein Fan_." She paused. " _Sie_ war _ein Fan_."

Katniss looked up to see Peeta had given her a concerned look. " _Deine schwester_? _Aber nicht du_?"

She laughed. " _Ich bin ein kleine Fan. Ich bevorzuge_ Jane Austen."

Peeta's eyes brightened. "'It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.'"

Katniss laughed. "Pride and Prejudice."

He nodded. " _Ich mag es_."

" _Ich auch_." She said with a smile. "Emma _ist besser_."

"Emma _ist gut_." He agreed.

She took a sip of her coffee and leaned forward. " _Du liest jedes Jane Austen Buch_?"

" _Ja, aber ich lese generell viel und gern._ "

Several more customers started arriving and Peeta's father called his attention.

" _Es tut mir leid. Ich muss zu Arbeit zurückehren_." He picked up his cup.

Katniss took hers and followed. " _Bis später_ , Peeta."

" _Bis später_ , Katniss." He paused. " _Die Bäckerei schließt um vier_."

She smiled. " _Gut_." She watched him return to work, but quickly jotted down the address of her hotel on a napkin. She sat it on the plate her _buchtel_ had been placed and slid it across the counter. "Peeta." She called before she left the bakery.

* * *

Peeta smiled kindly at Mags. " _Guten Abend_ , Mags. _Wie geht's_?"

" _Mir geht's gut_ , Peeta." The old woman said with a smile. " _Wie kann ich dir helfen_?"

Peeta leaned close. " _Ist eine junge Frau namens_ Katniss _hier_?"

Mags gave him a knowing smile and nodded. " _Ja, Katniss ist hier. Ein ungiwöhnlicher Name. Willst du, dass ich sie auf dem Zimmer anrufe_?"

" _Ja, bitte_." He gave her his best smile and stepped back a little from the desk as she made the call.

She spoke slowly to the woman on the other end and then hung up. " _Der dritte Stock. Zimmer zwei_."

" _Danke_." Peeta took the stairs two at a time as he made his way to the third floor.

Katniss must have been waiting on the other side of the door. She opened it before Peeta could even knock.

" _Hallo_." He said softly.

"Hi. Come in." She waved him into her room. "Can we speak English this time?"

"Whatever you are comfortable with." He smiled and took the seat she was indicating.

"You told me the first time we spoke that your English wouldn't be much better than my German, but it's very good. And it's obvious your dad is Irish." She sat in the adjacent chair.

"My mother insisted on only speaking German in the house." He explained. "Until I started school, I never heard a word of English. I didn't even know my Papa was Irish until I was about fifteen."

"But his accent, can't you hear it?" Katniss offered him a can of soda and he accepted.

"I always could, but I never questioned it. He's my Papa." Peeta opened the can and took a sip. "Thank you for this."

She shrugged. "It's the least I could do."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Peeta asked. "So this vacation of yours?"

Katniss swallowed and stared into her soda can. "My sister and I were going to make this trip together." She swallowed again. "I was working so hard to get her through school and save up for this trip. And she was in her last year of school. We rarely ever saw each other." She swallowed once more. "But then she was gone. A drunk driver hit her head on."

Peeta watched as she wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "I've learned so much about myself. It's been good for me." She chewed her lip. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes, of course."

She looked up at him. "She was cremated. And I've been sprinkling her ashes along the way. A little bit here and there. So it's like she got to take this trip after all."

Peeta smiled kindly. "That is a lovely gesture."

"Thanks." Katniss looked away. "My best friend said it wasn't smart. But I spoke with the airlines beforehand and got it cleared so I wouldn't be taken in for drugs. I had to fill out all sorts of paperwork. It was a nightmare, but worth it."

"I'm sure she would have appreciated it." He said softly.

She nodded.

"How much longer will you travel?" He asked. What he really wanted to know was how long she'd be here.

"I'm thinking of going home from here. But I'll be here another couple weeks at least." She gave him an encouraging smile. "Would you like to show me around?"

He nodded. "I would like that very much."

"How about we start with a good place to eat dinner?" Katniss said with a grin.

They spent the evening getting to know each other. And Peeta gave Katniss a lesson in basic German. She seemed to be catching on quickly.

When he dropped her back at her hotel, he slipped his hand into hers and whispered, "Katniss, _ich mag dich_."

She blushed slightly and said, " _Ich dich auch_."

He leaned in and kissed her cheek before she let herself into the building.

* * *

Peeta had the next day off, so he picked Katniss up early and drove her out to a forest where they could hike and explore. Katniss was very excited to spot familiar plants and new ones. Peeta had no idea what they were, but smiled kindly as she chattered on.

Peeta led Katniss to a clearing where he stretched out a small blanket and spread out the meal he'd brought of breads and cheeses.

"Did you make this bread?" Katniss asked as she picked up a slice he'd placed some cheese on.

"Papa made it." He smiled and took a bite from his own. "I learned everything from him. Just as he learned from his father."

She swallowed. "Did he have someone here teach him all the German pastry?"

He nodded. "My Oma. She was just as good. Better. She was my mother's mother." Peeta smiled. "Papa came here, just like you, for a vacation. He fell in love with the place. Eventually fell for my mother, though I never understood it. She was always a hard woman."

"People change." Katniss said. "Maybe she was different when they were younger."

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"So your Oma taught him. But he was a baker before?"

Peeta nodded. "Mellarks have been bakers for many generations, according to my father."

They ate the rest in silence and then reclined on the blanket to watch the clouds float by.

After a while, Katniss asked, "Have you ever been to Ireland?"

"Not yet. We always have the bakery." Peeta said. "But I have a cousin getting married next year and we all plan to go for a week."

"You'll like it. What I saw of it was really pretty." She rested her hand halfway between them.

"Did you stay long?" He moved his hand closer to hers on the blanket.

"I was there a week." She hooked her finger around his. "I've only stayed about a week anywhere."

His breath caught in his chest a moment at the contact. "You must be ready to be home."

"I don't know." She sighed. "I sold all I own before I left. I quit my job. I didn't want to be there anymore. I love it, but that was only home when I had my sister there. Even my friends weren't enough."

"So what will you do?"

"Sleep on my friend's couch until I get back on my feet." She glanced over at him. "I've only been here two days, but I…" She looked away. "Never mind."

He rolled to his side. "No, tell me."

"It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not." He prodded.

She took a deep breath. "I feel more at home here than I ever felt back there. And now I don't have family to go back to."

"It's important to have family." He said softly.

She nodded and then stood. "Would you mind taking me back to my hotel? I'm kind of tired."

Peeta nodded and started to gather their things. He watched as Katniss pulled something out of her pocket and walked to a far tree. She crouched down for a minute before standing and making her way across the field toward the path that they'd taken in.

When he dropped her at her hotel this time, she got out of the car before he had a chance to even touch her.

* * *

Katniss popped into the bakery the next morning for breakfast. A different Mellark was behind the counter this time.

When she asked for Peeta, he smiled. "In the back decorating a cake. I'm Anton, but you can call me Toni. Everyone does. You must be Katniss."

She nodded. "That's me."

Anton looked over her shoulder at the next customer. " _Eine Moment, bitte_." He waved Katniss behind the counter. He called through the door. "Peeta, _deine Freundin is hier_." He laughed and gestured for Katniss to go through the door.

Peeta looked up from the cake he was decorating. He smiled at Katniss. " _Guten Morgen_! Come sit." He pulled out a stool for her and went back to work.

Conley walked past and gave them both a quick greeting. He went into the lobby and then returned with a cup of coffee and a plate filled with several different types of pastry. "On the house."

"Oh, no, I can't." Katniss protested at his back as he walked away.

Peeta chuckled.

"You have to let me pay later." She said.

"He won't let you." Peeta said, snatching up one of the powdered donuts Katniss remembered he called Berliner. "Just eat. Maybe you can wash the pans later to make up for it." He winked at her.

Katniss picked up another Berliner and nibbled. "Do you like this work?"

Peeta nodded. "Very much. I wanted to be an artist, but baking and decorating cakes actually pays." He laughed. "I still paint sometimes."

"I'd love to see." She said, sipping her coffee.

"I'd love to show you. May I cook for you tonight?"

Katniss nodded. "Sure."

"I live with my Papa."

"I remember you told me. I don't mind if the both of you don't."

Conley walked in. "Peeta, _die Arbeit ruft_."

" _Ja_ , Papa." Peeta stuffed the last of the donut into his mouth and quickly washed his hands so he could get back to the cake.

It was quiet work, very soothing. Katniss could watch him for hours. But it wasn't long before he declared the cake done and transferred it to the fridge.

"Günter!" Peeta called into the kitchen. " _Der Kuchen ist fertig_."

" _Danke_ , Peeta." Günter called back.

"Your other brother?" Katniss asked.

Peeta nodded. "He makes the deliveries most days." He sat down and picked up another of the pastry from the plate. "I decorate, Toni sells, Günter delivers, and Papa does…everything." He chuckled.

"A true family business." Katniss said with a smile.

Peeta laughed. "It is."

Conley called out to Peeta.

"I have to get out there. It's my turn to take over the register." He stood and brushed off his hands. "I can pick you up from your hotel later."

"Can I bring anything?" Katniss asked.

"No, just yourself." Peeta led her out to the shop. "About five?"

Katniss nodded. "I'll be ready."

* * *

Peeta was anxious about the evening, but his father behaved himself well enough and Katniss seemed to have a good time.

After the dinner dishes were cleaned and put away, Conley made his exit. "Remember, son, you work early tomorrow."

Peeta nodded. " _Ja_ , Papa."

"I should probably go." Katniss said.

"I can drive you." Peeta offered. He grabbed his keys by the door and waited for her to follow.

It was a quiet journey. When Peeta parked, Katniss lingered. They looked at each other at the same time and it was like a set of magnets aligning perfectly. Their lips made contact and Peeta's heart soared.

Katniss broke the kiss and asked, "Upstairs?"

Peeta nodded. " _Ja_."

She took his hand and led him through the lobby of the hotel. They walked as casually as possible. The young man behind the counter chuckled softly, but Peeta barely registered it.

Katniss fumbled to get the key in the door, but it eventually popped open and she dragged Peeta inside. Clothes went flying as soon as the door was closed, stealing kisses between each article's removal.

Then he picked her up. She let out a little squeak of surprise and grabbed his face to kiss him once more. He carried her to the bed and held her against him with one arm while he felt for the top of the blanket.

Katniss sensed his annoyance and reached behind her to help, but overbalanced Peeta and they fell onto the mattress.

"Oof." Peeta said. "Sorry."

Katniss shook her head. "My fault."

He kissed her again as they moved more squarely on the bed. He murmured against her skin as he explored her body with his mouth. When his lips brushed over her lower stomach, he let out a giggle and pushed him away.

"Watch it. That tickles." She said.

He glanced up at her with mischief in his eyes and slowly brushed his lips over her stomach again.

She threw her head back and laughed. "Stop it."

"Okay. This time." He pressed a kiss to her hip as he pulled her leg over his shoulder.

Katniss took in a sharp breath as Peeta's mouth made contact with her aching flesh. She tangled her fingers in his hair and let out a soft cry. He took that as permission to continue in the same manner.

Her breath came out in soft pants. "Inside me." She begged softly, tugging at his shoulders.

He kissed her eagerly as he buried himself in her. He broke the kiss and murmured something in German against her lips. He kissed her lips, cheek, jaw, neck. He nipped at her shoulder before he started to move.

Peeta whispered words Katniss barely caught. Her mind was too much of a jumble to translate things she barely knew in a normal situation.

She scraped her nails over his back and murmured in his ear, "You feel so good." She was so close.

He raised his head and looked down at her. " _Du bist wunderschön_ , Katniss."

She smiled and pulled him in for a deep kiss. She caught the moans as he came and she followed quickly.

Peeta collapsed off to the side and rubbed his face. "Oh, god." He sighed.

Katniss let out a long breath. "I didn't understand any of what you said."

"It was mostly expletives." He said with a laugh.

She laughed. "I should have known." She bit her lip and turned her head to look at him. "You'll have to teach me."

"I would like that very much." He slipped his hand into hers. They lay in silence for several minutes. Eventually, Peeta let out a sigh. "I have to go."

"You could stay. I wouldn't mind." She hoped she didn't sound too desperate.

He smiled and kissed her. "I would stay forever. But I have no clothes here and I would have to get up much earlier to go home to change for work. And if I stay, I will not want to leave in the morning." He kissed her again and got up to gather his clothes.

"But I can see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. The day after." He smiled. "Every day until you leave me forever."

She sat up, took hold of his belt loops, and pulled him forward. "I promise when I leave, it won't be forever."

He smoothed his hands over her hair. "You could just not leave at all."

"You make it very tempting to stay." She pulled him in for another kiss.

"Come to the bakery. Tap on the back door and I'll let you in." He pulled on his shirt. "I'll teach you a couple Mellark secret recipes." He pulled on his shoes and then just stood beside the door. " _Bis Morgen_."

She smiled. " _Bis Morgen_."

As soon as the door shut, she pressed her face into her pillow and let out a squeal. She picked up her phone and sent a text to Gale. _I think I'm in love. And I'm considering making a fresh start._

 **Gale:** _I think Prim would be proud of that. But are you sure?_

Katniss chewed her lip a moment before she responded. _I think so. It feels right._

**Gale:** _Just call if anything goes wrong and I'll be on the next flight._

**Katniss:** _Thanks. I'll keep you posted._

She plugged her phone into the charger and turned on the TV for a while. She was far too keyed up to sleep, even though she was tired. And her mind was racing with all the possibilities.

She took out her computer, did some figuring, and made a big decision.

* * *

Katniss tapped on the door as Peeta had told her. It was later than she figured he was expecting, but she had some business to take care of.

" _Guten Morgen_!" She said happily and held up a key. " _Ich habe ein House gemietet_!"

" _Nein_!" Peeta said, eyes wide.

" _Ja_!" She laughed. "I don't want to leave yet. And living in a hotel room indefinitely would get really old. It's a very tiny house." She paused to take a breath. "I still have some legal things to do to change up my visas and such. But I already made a few phone calls and set up appointments to fix that. I just need to get better with my German if I'm going to stay."

"I can help you with that." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm happy for you. But are you sure this is something you can afford?"

"I can. I had a lot put away. And once I get things fixed up, I can get a job to support myself even more down the road." She kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to spend more time with you."

Peeta rested his forehead against Katniss's. "You know I'm never going to let you out of my sight now."

"You'll have to at some point." She stepped back and indicated the cake on the table. "Cakes don't decorate themselves."

Peeta laughed and washed his hands before returning to his work. Katniss watched him content. This was definitely something she could see herself doing often for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Die Bäckerei - The Bakery
> 
> Wo ist die Bibliothek? - Where is the library?
> 
> Ich sehe ein… Bäckerei. - I see a bakery.
> 
> Ja! Die Mellark Bäckerei! Es ist die Beste hier! - Yes! The Mellark Bakery! It is the best!
> 
> Wenn Sie aus der Tür kommen einfach nachs rechts gehen. - When you go out of the door you turn right.
> 
> Es is das vierte Gebäude. - It's the fourth building.
> 
> Überqueren Sie die Straße. Die Bäckerei gegenüber vom Supermarkt. - Cross the street. The bakery is right opposite the supermarket.
> 
> Vielen Dank. - Many thanks.
> 
> Guten Tag. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen? - Good day. How can I help you?
> 
> Es ist schön. - It is beautiful.
> 
> Das hier. - This here.
> 
> Ich habe die Kuchen verziert. - I decorate the cakes.
> 
> Sind Sie Amerikanerin? - Are you American?
> 
> Nein, zusammen mit meinem Vater und Brüdern. - No, with my father and brothers
> 
> Mittwoch - Wednesday
> 
> Nimm nur, für dich ist es gratis. - Nimm nur, für dich ist es gratis.
> 
> Wie war es heute? - How was today?
> 
> Gut. Sehr gut. - Good. Very good.
> 
> Ich hab ein Mädchen getroffen. Eine Touristin. - I met a girl. A tourist.
> 
> Sie ist wunderschön! - She's very beautiful!
> 
> Du bist verliebt. - You are in love.
> 
> Ja, bin ich. - Yes, I am.
> 
> Du bist doch noch ein Kind. - You are still a child.
> 
> Ich bin vierunzwanzig. Ich bin kein Kind mehr. - I'm 24. I'm not a child.
> 
> Papa, ich bin wieder zurück. - Papa, I'm back.
> 
> Du hast Besuch. - You have a visitor.
> 
> Wie geht's? - How are you?
> 
> Mir geht's gut. Danke. - I am well. Thanks.
> 
> Wir sprechen Deutsch. - We speak German.
> 
> Was bringt dich nach Deutschland? - What brings you to Germany?
> 
> Urlaub. - Vacation
> 
> Warum gerade Großbritannian? Gab es einen Grund dafür? - Why just Great Britain? Was there a reason for this?
> 
> Meine schwester ist ein Fan. Sie war ein Fan. - My sister is a fan. she was a fan.
> 
> Ich bin ein kleine Fan. Ich bevorzuge Jane Austen. - I'm a little fan. I prefer Jane Austen.
> 
> Ich mag es. - I like it.
> 
> Ich auch. - Me too.
> 
> Du liest jedes Jane Austen Buch? - You read every Jane Austen book?
> 
> Ja, aber ich lese generell viel und gern. - Yes, I am an avid reader.
> 
> Es tut mir leid. Ich muss zu Arbeit zurück. - I'm sorry. I have to get back to work.
> 
> Bis später - see you later
> 
> Die Bäckerei schließt um Vier. - The bakery closes at four.
> 
> Guten Abend - Good afternoon
> 
> Ist eine junge Frau namens Katniss hier? - Is a young woman named Katniss here?
> 
> Ja, Katniss ist hier. Ein ungewöhnlicher Name. Willst du, dass ich sie auf dem Zimmer anrufe? - Yes Katniss is here. An unusual name. Do you want me to call her room?
> 
> Ja, Bitte - yes, please
> 
> Der dritte Stock. Zimmer zwei. - The third floor. Room two.
> 
> ich mag dich. - I like you
> 
> Ich dich auch. - I like you too.
> 
> Einen Moment, bitte. - One moment, please
> 
> Peeta, deine Freundin is hier. - Peeta, your girlfriend is here.
> 
> Guten Morgen! - Good morning!
> 
> die Arbeit ruft - work's calling
> 
> Der Kuchen ist fertig. - The cake is done.
> 
> Bis Morgen. - See you tomorrow
> 
> Ich habe ein House gemietet! - I rented a house!
> 
> Nein - No


End file.
